


Burn Me Out Hollow

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Huxloween, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, child of the moon flowers, cotmf, it's in the woods yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: Hux is invited to a night of dance and ritual with the Organa-solo family of witches and a lot more than he bargained for happens





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlewithacorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/gifts).



> i guess as a small note is that Brexton Hux has Domhnalls irish accent
> 
> also this turned out longer than planned and a lot more smutty so its rushed so i could get it done in time before work un beta'd

What little of the moon rose through the sky was covered by thick clouds, the heavy smell of rain followed in their trails. Out away from town the stars seemed to reach out from the sky like lost spirits that only wanted to lead the way to paradise. Lanterns were scattered amongst the branches of the forest, their flickering lights almost unnatural. Rey was there waiting for him to show him the way deep into the forest. Ben was already there setting up supplies for what was planned. Finn, Rey, Leia, and Han were going to be there for whatever ceremonies that were going to be performed that night, which caused an excitement that thrummed through his very veins. Though Finn had gone to one once before with Rey this would be Huxs first time attending with Ben. 

The forest seemed far more gentle, as if its branches caressed Rey and Leia in front of him unlike the first night he saw Ben where it had felt as if the forest had tried to push him away. 

When they finally made it to the clearing he saw it was a different one from before but held a similar atmosphere. A flash of unnatural eyes in the shadows reminded him that they were very much not alone out there.

An unlit fire pit stood high in the middle, stones that glittered and had strange markings on them, boulders that couldn’t possibly be shaped by the natural movement of time. Curling calligraphy was carved into their very base, bioluminescent moss emerging from the cracks.

Ben was messing with the fire pit, the kindle stacked high. He turned and saw Hux, a smile slowly spread across his face. He dropped what he had in his hand and crowded against Hux, hand gently placed on his forearm as he peppered kisses across his face.

  


“Hi to you too.” Ben pressed his nose into his jaw and made a sound of content. 

“Ew you two are so gross go get a room.” Their parents couldn’t help but laugh at their shenanigans.  

“I’m pretty sure you have no room to talk Rey you think you’re sneaky but you’re not.” Ben gave Finn a little wink. Hux swatted at Bens leg.

“Quit being so cruel Ben it’s unbecoming.”

It was all dramatic ceremony where Ben and Rey danced around the pyre, flames licked their way up to the sky like a living beast. They danced for some time, Leia at some point dragged Han to dance around the flames with her. It was almost 2am when everyone settled down and Finn broke out a bag of marshmallows. Ben would not so discreetly set Reys food on fire and she would retaliate by having a gust of wind mess up his hair. The clearing echoed with laughter until no one could breathe. Soon the others left to go back up to the house but Ben and Hux stayed there. 

Hux was half in Bens lap half on the stone they sat on, head tucked into the crevice of Bens neck listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. 

  


“Come on, up.” He pushed Hux off him, bright eyes watched his every movement. “Let us dance.” Hux gave him a confused look until Ben took his waist in hand, the other lacing his fingers in Huxs. Ben took lead and swirled them around, the crunch of leaves beneath their feet like an odd metronome to their movements. 

Firelight danced in his eyes and he was more animalistic than ever, magic hummed around them as Ben closed in. His fingers dragged over every crevice on his body, pressed to the dips of his hips as his lips found Huxs pulse under sweaty skin. The fabric of his shirt crumpled in Bens tight grip as he pulled them closer together. 

  


His fingers slipped beneath the edge of Bens shirt, rough tips glided across slick skin as he found familiar scars. He could feel the gentle brush of lashes on his neck as Ben ran his tongue over the forming bruise. 

“I would like to visit my sister without too many questions about my sex life please.” Ben snorted and his body shook with laughter.

“It sounds like she’s jealous.” 

  


He tangled his hands into Bens hair who had moved on to marking his collarbone, the collar of his v neck shirt pulled down onto his shoulder. He let out a breathy moan as Ben dug his nails deeper into his spine, hips arched for contact. 

“I’m sure it’s less jealousy more like making me squirm as I answer my mothers questions about it.” Bens hands settled at the top of Huxs ass, fingers gripped bruisingly tight.

  


“Don't be such a tease Ben,” he growled through clenched teeth. He felt the chuckle on his skin.

  


“You have room to talk Brexton, your very existence is teasing. How your hips sway when you walk, how your body moves when you work, or how your very smell is intoxicating.” He kissed his way up Huxs jaw where he nuzzled his beard. Ben shallowly rutted against his the side of Huxs hip and he felt dizzy, the scent of burning spices and ash, the underlying sweetness of flowers in Bens hair. His blood singing as he brought his lips to his, the taste of spicy cider on his tongue, head spinning and he gripped Ben even tighter as he felt he was falling down the rabbit hole. His body felt light, hand clawed at Bens back as it became harder to breathe his tongue caught on sharp edges of teeth. He felt like he was going to implode and Ben pulled away, hooded eyes taking him in. 

  


“Hold on,” he whispered. He gave a snap of his fingers and the air warped where a bottle appeared in his hand. Hux gave him a look of disbelief and rolled his eyes.

“I can not believe you pulled some bullshit like that.” 

“Trust me you will thank me later.” He popped the lid and poured some on his fingers. 

“I swear Ben if this is some magic lube you got off some witch black market I'll refuse to talk to you again.”

  


“You sure are mouthy today.”

  


“Please forgive me for being weary considering you set the bed on fire last time.” Ben traced his other hand along the edge of Huxs trousers til his fingers found the button. 

“That was one time,” he mumbled.

“One time too ma-” His head fell forward onto Bens shoulder and he let out a stuttered gasp as he pulled out his cock. His hands were warm around him, his thumb running on the underside, every once in awhile letting his fingers tighten. It was never  _ enough  _ just when he thought he was close Ben would back off. Bens other hand traced over the curve of his backside, the cool feel of lube made his skin prickle as they went into his trousers. His fingers pressed in and his body froze up at the intrusion. 

  


“Relax.” Hux whined and thrusted into Bens hand who added more lube and continued to stretch him out, his face rested against Bens shoulder. “Come now.”

He turned Hux around who leaned on the tree. He pulled the back of Huxs trousers down and slicked himself up. When Ben pushed in slowly he grunted and inhaled deeply. Bits of bark broke off in Huxs hands as he gripped the tree, the bark cut into his face and he could taste the blood that pooled in his mouth. Ben barely moved, his chest was to his back as he stroked him a few more times.

“Come on you beast don’t just trap me against a tree and stand there--” Ben pulled out and rammed back in and Hux moaned. The stretch burned but it was something he missed and with Ben rolling his hips at an uneven pace his body unable to move as Ben had his hips in an iron grip. As Ben continued to thrust into him he could feel i slightly uncomfortable burn of magic on his skin. He could feel that he was getting close, his entire body tense from bracing himself against the tree. 

“F-fuck Ben i’m close, shit.” Ben snapped his hips quick, his fingers running through the pre cum on Huxs stomach and he brought it up to his mouth. He took his fingers into his mouth and sucked at them. He moaned when Ben hit his prostate, his body tensed up and he was coming. It only took a few more thrusts before Ben found his release and collapsed on top of Hux.

  


There was a crack of thunder and the heavens opened. With a rush of water what was left of the fire scattered in a cloud of sparks and ash. They both stood there til they were soaked and Ben was in a fit of laughter. 

  


“Well I guess we won't need a shower now.” Hux slapped Bens arm.

“There is no way we aren’t going to shower.” They managed to make it back to the house without being caught and slipped into the shower where they cleaned each other up  and hux complained about the hand shaped burns and bruises on his hips. Ben countered with the excuse of maybe if he wasn’t such an attractive boyfriend things like this wouldn’t happen. Ben kissed him in apology and promised he would make it up to him. They fell asleep snuggled up in a pile of blankets in bed.


End file.
